Scission
by argimpasa
Summary: Post-TatEotL. B/T. Beka and Tyr find themselves standed in hostile territory while the Andromeda's remaining crew deal with the aftermath of battle.
1. Scission: Supreme Commander

TITLE: Scission  
AUTHOR: Argimpasa   
E-MAIl: argimpasa@thedrawlyn.com  
SITE: http://www.thedrawlyn.com/LeoMars  
DISTRIBUTION: Please contact me first  
SPOILERS: Andromeda s2 - Tunnel at the End of the Light  
'SHIP: Tyr/Beka  
CONTENT: Violence, rude language and sexual situations  
RATING: R  
DISCLAIMER: Tribune Entertainment, Fireworks and Gene Roddenberry  
SUMMARY: Beka and Tyr find themselves captive and alone, while the Andromeda's remaining crew deal with the aftermath of battle.  
ACKNOWLEDGMENTS: Skutter and Cherubino for their beta-ing.  
DATE:  August 2002

**Scission: Supreme Commander**

We are still masters of our fate. We are still captains of our souls. – Winston Churchill – C.Y 6827

But my people may still be alive! Dylan Hunt ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Be that as it may Captain, we cannot risk the Andromeda on a search and rescue mission. The rules have changed now that we have discovered that the enemy fleet is still partly in our dimension. Any further delay we make here only adds to the chance that they may punch power through to their vessels before we make up our minds enough to send in the demolition crews. Admiral Zhukov Pashtun looked calm but Dylan could tell he was losing patience.

I'll have to agree with the Sabran.  I do regret the loss of the Kodiak and your rather fiery First Officer, Archduke Charlemagne Bolivar preened, straightening the flared cuff of his midnight blur coat, but we are talking about the survival of all here.  We must do what we must.

Please gentlemen, just one more day.  My engineer has found a way to amplify the sensor strength and range of a slipstream fighter.  He assures me that we will have full interior scanning of the phased-shifted ships at closer range.  

He is nearly finished with the adjustments.  Once completed my engineer will join your tactical team to assist in demolition strategies for the alien fleet.  Now until the rest of the Aligned Worlds react, we are the war counsel.  So let's make our decisions now and worry about full approval later."

The two annoyingly calm Nietzscheans passed a silent look at each other. Zhukov gave a slight nod. "Alright Captain you have your extra standard day, but at the slightest suggestion of change within the enemy fleet we are ordering demolition."

Dylan nodded a 'thank you' and then retreated to check on Harper's progress. 

Hunt had been worried when Bolivar had arrived so quickly on the heels of the battle. He had been surprised to find that the two Nietzscheans had made such easy allies.  Despite this or maybe because of it he was instantly relieved when the Andromeda informed him that the Nietzscheans had safely departed from their respective hanger bays.


	2. Scission: War

Please see part one for disclaimers and warnings. 

**Scission: War**

Instinct is a gift we should temper with reason but never ignore. – Drago Museveni, To the Enclave, C.Y. 8440

"Captain Valentine. Beka."

Beka fought a losing battle against the insistent hands and voice.  Her teeth nearly rattled with the final shake. She reached out and grabbed the leather-covered forearm of her tormentor.

"Ah god. What did I drink?" she muttered over the throb at her temples.

"Good. You are awake."  The voice was deep and velvet.

The captain pried an eye open expecting an assault from the Maru's harsh light.  Instead there was a dim flicker of emergency lighting throwing Tyr Anasazi's concerned face into near silhouette. He was kneeling close beside her still holding her shoulders.

"Tyr?" She was hit with memories of screaming, of the Maru being rent apart and of Tyr fighting at her back. She ran her hands through her hair encountering a crusting sticky matt at her temple. The dull throbbing leapt in magnitude. Tyr let go of her as she fought her way into a sitting position. "Where? What happened?"

He stood not looking at her, "I am not sure other than apparently I lost. He stepped over to where a wall panel had been ripped away from beside their cell door and crouched down.

Beka could tell by the unnatural hunch in the Nietzschean's shoulders that he was taking this _failure_ unreasonably hard.  

After a moment he continued. "I believe we were teleported here shortly before the dimensional tunnel was fully closed." He paused then added, "I awoke an hour ago. Our guns are missing, but we have most of our other weapons. So in the end this great enemy that nearly destroyed us is either incompetent or in an emergency of some magnitude."

She pulled her eyes from his large form and examined the room.  It was roughly three by three metres.  Its walls and ceiling were covered in featureless grey metal panels.  The uneven light came from a seam along the perimeter of the ceiling where it met the wall.

The cell door was polished black but seemed like the standard swish to the side' kind.  There was an inset panel that she guessed was some sort of one-way view port. In the dim light Beka could make out her reflection.  Her hair was spiked out wildly in a corona of silver blonde. Her black shirt was ruined; the right sleeve was mostly ripped off. The lacing at her torso was severed and the lower part of her shirt was missing, exposing her stomach and a long ragged gouge. She felt along it.

"It is not deep."

Beka glanced up to see Tyr watching at her. "It seems to be healing fine," she said.

He nodded and turned back to the panel. "I am sorry about your shirt but it was already ruined, so I used it to clean you wounds."

"Thank you."  She tried to smile but it pulled on the skin at her temple, so she ended with a lope-side grin. "Pardon me for saying but you make an unlikely nurse."

Her attempt at humour softened the lines of frustration on his forehead as he turned back to his task. 

Beka found the bottom part of her shirt on the floor beside her.  She spat on a corner of it and attempted to gently clean more blood from her temple and hair. After a few dabs she realized it was too painful and useless. She stood unsteadily; the exposed parts of her body glowed unnaturally white in the cold flickering light.

She made her way over to where Tyr was pulling circuitry and wires from the wall.  She watched, frustrated, knowing in the dim light she would be useless. 

There was a deafening crush and the whole ship shook.  The floor dropped slightly under Beka's already unsteady feet and sent her into Tyr. They landed on the floor, Beka on his lap. His large hand spread across her bare stomach to steady her as they paused, listening.

We still have forward momentum.  We're colliding with the other ships," she stated. The loudness of the sound indicated that the ship's hull was thin in comparison with the Maru's.  She'd been in fender-benders before in heavily packed drift ports.  __

After confirming there was no more immediate danger from the collision, Beka extricated herself from her uncomfortable perch on Tyr's weapon studded thighs. Away from his aura of warmth, she shivered. "Tyr, what temperature do you think it is?"

"About 292 degrees Commonwealth standard."

_Only about five degrees below Andromeda's normal deck temperature. _She'd live.  Most likely she was still in shock from the large teleport shift and the hit to the head.

All thoughts of cold left as the Nietzschean stood and splayed his fingers along the seam in the door. The muscles in his neck, arms and torso bulged with effort and slowly the door pushed back into its pocket.

Beka stepped up braced her back against the doorframe assisting with both arms and legs.  Soon they were free. 

Despite the grunting and angry protest from the door, no one came. They scanned the corridor and the small row of three cells that contained their own.  The ship had an ominous quietness that amplified the sound of their shallow breaths and soft footfalls. 

They rounded a corner cautiously and parted to opposite sides of an open doorway.  Tyr, on the right, nodded toward the door and Beka responded.  She pressed herself to the vaulting and quickly peered around the corner as Tyr stepped into the threshold, bonespurs bristled and a shruiken in each hand.  

It was a guard station.  There were simple sleek seats for humanoid forms around grey metal tables. On the one closest to her was Tyr's gauss rifle.

She paused as she noticed that below that table one of their attackers was on the floor where it had apparently fallen from its chair. She slipped into the room and dropped to a crouch to examine the body. 

It still had on the dark grey EVA suit and mask.  The only sign that it was alive was the slight rise and fall of its chest.  She touched it.  The suit felt creepily like skin.  It didn't rouse at her tentative exploration.  She picked up its hand then let go; it dropped bonelessly to the ground. 

Satisfied that the creature was unconscious she looked around.  From her position she could see under the tables.  Two more of the aliens were laying on the floor on the far side of the room.  She stood. 

"Tyr," she said quietly.

He stepped into the room, snapping the throwing stars back onto his belt, turning to where she pointed to the first alien. "They are out cold.  I wonder what happened."

Tyr stalked over and grabbed the alien by the throat.  When it didn't react, he dropped it and turned his attention to his gun. The cartridge was out and the side panel was off.  He checked it over then replaced the parts.  He slung it over his shoulder before joining Beka where, having found her force-lance, she had it levelled at the other unconscious aliens. 

She had gathered the two into a heap.  "What are we going to do with them?  Put them in a cell and hope they aren't as strong as you?"

The Nietzschean shrugged. "My first instinct is to kill them."  The rounded arch of his brows may have given his warm brown eyes an inappropriate innocence, but his mouth was set in a firm line. "This _is_ war."

Beka thought for a second.  "Dylan isn't going to like this."

"He's not here." Tyr levelled the rifle and sent a blast into the chest of each body.

Beka took a deep breath, then went to the first alien, a memory of her battered future self clear in her head. "War."  She aimed and fired the force-lance. Bending, she grabbed an arm, and then dragged the cadaver back toward their empty cell. She was joined a moment later by the Nietzschean dragging the other two.

They didn't say anything as they retraced their steps.


	3. Scission: Precision Instrument

**Scission: Precision Instrument**

Dylan walked through the doors of Hanger Bay Six to find that Harper was still working in a cloud of solder fumes.  All that was visible of the engineer were black boots and the red cuffs of his cargo pants jutting out of the fighter cockpit.  

"Harper!"

The feet kicked and dishevelled young man in goggles appeared holding a nano wielder.  His face was sooty and drawn. "Yah?"

Harper looked worn.  The emotional roller-coaster he had been riding since the Maru had returned empty had left him looking smaller than ever. 

"Andromeda was able to get through to Rev. He should be here by tomorrow.  I thought you would like to know." Dylan walked closer, unconsciously caressing the hull of the deadly looking little craft.  "How is it going?"

"It's in and working I'm just making some minor adjustments."

Dylan raised his eyebrows looking at the wielder. 

"Hey! This is a precision instrument!" Harper protectively cradled his favourite accessory.

The captain smiled.  "Let me know when you are ready.  I'll take the first shift-"

"No-" Harper raised his hands in his defence. "Let me.  I'll have to take it out to calibrate anyway.  I'll do a quick sweep."

Dylan studied his acting chief engineer gauging his state.  "Let me know when you are finished and ready to leave."  He nodded and watched the young man slide headfirst back into the cockpit, before heading back to command.


	4. Scission: Teamwork

**Scission: Teamwork**

Beka and Tyr made their way through the empty corridors in a companionable formation that spoke of familiarity and experience.  They had passed a forward airlock when the hall floor ramped up to a large partially closed door.  They parted.  Beka padded up to the left side of the door, Tyr, rifle levelled, prowled to the right.  Force-lance ready, she crouched and ducked in knowing without looking the Nietzschean would supply covering fire.  

It was the command centre. All the stations were black, but the emergency lighting was superior to the corridors they had roamed. Like the guard station, all the occupants were comatose.  Beka crept in,_ something is off, something is missing_. It was only then that she noticed the forward windows showed the dead fleet as she expected but beyond where there should be stars was nothing ... except grey. An amphorous nothing where the band of the Milkyway should be.

"Tyr."

"Yes." His voice came from behind her.

"Look out the window." She tipped her head at the main forward view port. "What do you see?"

She felt as much as heard him close the distance between them. "There are no stars."

"I wonder where we are?" This abnormality could have burst her fragile sense of hope but it didn't. What she felt was a growing anger and annoyance. She didn't like it when the universe slapped her in face with a big surprise. Her first instinct was always a full battle yell and to run head long against it, _but well there is nothing we can do ... so just keep doing_.

"I sugguest we ignore this ... peculiarity and concentrate on securing the ship." Tyr echoing her thoughts was reassuring in its normality. They were usually united in their warnings of caution to balance Dylan's near oblivious optimism.

She sighed and nodded. One thing at a time. She walked over to the closest alien. It was in a similar state, as far as she could tell, to the guards.

Beka counted ten aliens.  She glanced out into the hall and caught Tyr's eye.  She stood grabbed an arm and hauled the alien toward the airlock. Not having found the Nietzschean's ammo belt it was best to improvise.  She dropped her cargo and turned to go for another as Tyr arrived with two and silently started to work the manual override on the inside door locking mechanism.

By the time Beka had made three trips, he had the door open and was piling in the aliens. Reaching the end of her still meagre reserves, she stepped past him and took up his task.  She could feel his eyes on her for a second before he left to finish their grim evacuation.

Tyr closed the portal door and worked the release; they watched in observance as their enemies were sucked out into the night. Beka sighed and swayed slightly from where her hand had a white knuckled grip on the airlock door.  She shivered as Tyr placed a warm hand on the small of her back to steady her. She gave him an annoyed glance but said 'thank you'. _I'm big beautiful Uberman here to help you little lady.  Damn, I have to stop hanging with Harper.  _Her false humour tripped over that thought.  _He is alive.  You can't think otherwise. _ _He's safe, so is Trance, they are on the Andromeda safe and sound and looking for us.  Just keep going._

Tyr, she noticed as they returned to Command, despite having been in direct combat, had escaped with nothing but a few singe marks on his leather boots, the loss of the leather tie that normally bound back his hair and an artistic smudge over his left eye. 

"Damn Nietzscheans," she growled to herself.

"What?" he said looking somewhat surprised.

_Oh yes Uberhearing for Uberman, how soon I forget_. "Look at me." She spread her arms, "I was piloting!  Look at you.  Hand to hand fight and nasty teleport and you're perfect.  As usual."

He raised his eyebrows at this, his perfect leaf shaped lips quirking slightly at the corners. "You think I'm perfect? I am flattered Captain Valentine."

Her scowl deepened as she stepped up to a control panel and poked at the dead interface.  Stepping back, she looked down at the blackened paneling beneath.  "You'd think that they'd have some systems powered by emergency backup."  She turned to him. "The explosion may have sent a power surge back along the stream."

Tyr crouched by the damaged panel and ripped it off. Beka watched him pull wires free.  She let go of the workstation and rubbed her eyes.  Her head had settled into a steady throb.

There was a crash and a slight crumbling sound, followed by a massive shudder through the ship.  This time the Nietzschean caught her half way to the ground.  She steadied herself against his shoulder until the shaking stopped then she let herself sink to the deck beside him.

Beka could feel Tyr's scrutiny.  Her annoyance returned.  She hated feeling weak, _especially in front of Uberperfect here_. 

"Move over," she said as she tried to wrest the circuitry from Tyr's grip.  The familiar feel of the wires in her hands brought a wave of homesickness for the Maru.  

_Oh damn_, she thought as she patted the pockets of flight pants.  One of the pockets was squishy, curious she felt inside. _That's where that went_.   She floated out an air light strip of sapphire blue Than silk. She stroked it.  It had been an indulgence even at black market prices. She sighed as she stuffed it back into her a pocket.  On the other leg she found what she'd been looking for, her micro-welder and wire cutters.

She passed it to Tyr somewhat sheepishly.  "Here these might help."

"You had these all along."  His fingers grazed her palm as he accepted the tools.

"Ah yeah. Sorry.  You know be prepared and all."

"While being prepared is an admirable survival trait, it only helps if you remember in a timely fashion."

"Listen Tyr.  Keep your uber attitude to yourself.  Remember I'm the one who was hit on the head."  She pointed to the bloody mass at her temple.

"Rest Captain Valentine. You have not recovered and I would prefer that you be able to assist in our survival." The crinkling around his eyes suggested that he thought the comment amusing.  He removed something from a thigh pocket and handed it to her. "Here eat this.  And do not call me uber."

She looked at the foil wrapped 'away' rations before accepting them.  "Thank you."  She caught his sincere brown eyes before looking back into the guts of the station where Tyr's long graceful fingers went back to work.


	5. Scission: Interlude

**Scission: Interlude**

"Yes, Captain Hunt.  We know you did everything in your power to protect Delegate Camen but we feel ... hesitant at sending another." The blue face managed to look regal and unassuming at the same time

"Prime Minister, please this is one of the most potentially cataclysmic events since the fall of the Commonwealth. We need a full war council together.  The Sinti are an important part of that.  We need you to balance the Sabra-Jaguar alliance." Dylan scrubbed at his hair wondering if he was going to be bald after this one.

"We will join you remotely.  That is all Captain." With a nod of her ample chin the Sinti leader ended communications.

Dylan sighed and looked over at Rommie. The avatar gave an all too human shrug that made him smile.  "How are the repairs going on Obs deck?"

"Steady-" said the avatar.

 "- but at this rate there will hardly be any of the original me left," finished Andromeda from the view screen.  

"Hey Dylan, I'm ready to launch," came Harper's voice over the com, as his face appeared on the front view screen.

"Ok, Mr Harper, you have one hour and I want the fighter back in the hanger.  Do you read me?"

"Gotcha Captain."  His image disappeared and was replaced by Andromeda.

"Andromeda prepare for launch."

"Aye Captain."  The ship paused. "He's away Captain." 

"Track him, Rommie."  The vid changed to show a miniature version of the Andromeda heading off into the debris field. The only clue to the alien fleet was Andromeda's overlay of the drifting mass of dead ships.


	6. Scission: Awareness

**Scission: Awareness**

"Damn!" Beka growled struggling out of Tyr's steadying embrace for the third time in as many hours. "What is with the universe?"  She managed a quick cocky grin for Tyr.  "Seems to want me in your arms."

The Nietzschean's normal poker-face loosened into a smile.  "So it would seem."

Beka went back to the console and punched a few more random spots on the controls before giving up and going back to the panel below it.

"Even if we manage to divert power do you really think you can fly this thing?"

_There is skeptic!Tyr.  So much easier to deal with than concerned!Tyr_.  "Tyr. I can fly anything in our universe.  As you said, these are bipeds with senses in our range.  If it takes two hands I can fly it.  Hell if it takes four hands I can fly it.  Ah!"  There was a fizz and a crackle and then there were lights on the workstation's control interface.  She jumped unsteadily to her feet and scanned the alien readout. 

She went back to stabbing at the interface. "There has to be a visual display." The text snapped way and was replaced with dull orange dots scattered about the centre of a linearly transcribed globe sectioned into evenly spaced concentric rings.  Within the outermost ring were dull blue blips and one bright green one. At the globe's centre was a white star-like form with rays tracing the x, y and z-axes.

"I would guess," said Tyr, leaned in so close that a few stray dreads fell across her shoulder, "that this," he pointed to the white object, "is us. The orange represents their fleet. The blue disabled or derelict 'enemy' ships. And the green active enemy ships. It seems that the ships sensors can read beyond where ever we are. I think that it is likely the fleet tried to shift back to there own dimension but lost power before the crossover was complete."

They both stared quietly at the bright green light of their salvation that must be thousands of kilometres away. Then it went beyond their sensor range. 

"Don't leave!" Beka drew a deep breath. Come on Valentine smarter, you're alive, that means anything is still possible. And you're not even alone. Calmer she looked back at the screen. What Tyr had said about the blue dots sunk in. Those are our ships. "Do you think they survived? I wonder if if they can scan us as well? Damn it! Maybe they don't even know the fleet is still here."

"If you are asking me to speculate, then yes. There is part of me that illogically believes it would take more than ten thousand trans-dimensional ships to take out our Captain Hunt. I cannot forget that he is the same idiot that infiltrated a Magog world ship to save two dead men. He is not likely to give up just because we may be sucked into an entirely different universe" Tyr snorted. "And the human says I have ego issues."

Beka turned her head to catch his handsome profile transitioning from bemusement to thoughtfulness. Beka paused at this observation. She had always been hyperaware of the Nietzschean. Experience and reason taught that they were not to be trusted. But for sometime she understood that this careful watching of things Nietzschean had become absorption with things Tyr. 

No longer was his beautiful deadliness something to be wary of. It had become something that tantalized and seduced. This close she could smell him, the warm musky odour that flowed from his skin wrapping around her like a security blanket. His deep voice edged with arrogance and confidence helped solidify her sense of reality. If she closed her eyes she could almost picture them at their stations aboard Andromeda and that his closeness was his usual sexual baiting.

"Captain Valentine?" His breath was warm on her ear.

Beka shook her head. "You had a 'but' in you voice." He cocked his head at her his face only centimetres from her own. She had to smile and apologized. "Sorry, you were going to say 'to take out Dylan, but …'"  


"I think that though we hope, we should plan as though we are the sole crew of our fair ship surviving," he said softly.

And as usual he was right.  She hated it when he was right.  With a deep breath, she straightened. "Right then. I'll see if I can get the internal sensors back online."

"And I will go relieve the ship of more of its crew."  He stepped away.

Beka returned his departing nod with more confidence than she felt.  _Ok Rocket to work with you._ She sat down on the cold deck again to try and decipher more of the fried circuitry.


	7. Scission: Hopeless?

Note: If you've read chapters 1-6 previous to 28-08-2002 you may find some continuity issues in the upcoming chapters since chapters 1-6 have been updated and changed to incorporate details needed in upcoming chapters.

**Scission: Hopeless?**

"It seems to be working Dylan." Harper's face appeared on screen. "I can get an interior readout at two kilometres off the haul." A readout appeared showing a typical ships schematic but of an alien design.  The interior had static red dots.  "I can't wait to find out what these babies are made of."

"Harper stop drooling. You'll short out your com." Trance threw a loop-sided grin at the vid.  Dylan still felt a ping at that particular expression. It was a remnant of the old Trance.

Harper features momentarily lightened before slipping back to the drawn set of the last day. 

Rommie's brows drew together.  "The readout shows the power levels in this ship are barely perceivable.  Either they have incredibly efficient power technology or the ships are not at full backup power or my are not getting a true reading because of the partial shifting."  She continued to scowl at her station. "Harper come about and scan the ship at two by three by six on your grid."

"Yes, Ma'am."  The view changed, the readout updating as Harper neared the other vessel.  "The data's the same.  I'll scan more and stream the data. Harper out." 

Harper's face disappeared from the screen the readout sliding over to take its place. Andromeda appeared beside it. "Captain, the Panthera Rampant is hailing you."

Dylan sighed, "I'll take it in my office." He did an abrupt about face. "Contact me when Harper gets back from his shift." He left command.

Harper ignored the Andromeda's hail.  He was bleary eyed but couldn't risk a Sparky because she'd pick up the sudden spike in his heart rate.  _Just a few more ships they've gotta be here_.  He ignored the empty forward window and concentrated on sensor readings.

He shook his head it was hopeless.  Even with the hopped up sensors he needed to get within a kilometre or two.  And with the travel time between ships it could take him a year to scan even the undamaged ships.  _If only I could think of a better way._

Suddenly Andromeda forced the communication. It was Rommie. "Harper if you don't get back here right now I will remote fly that fighter back and you won't like the ride!"

"Oh Rommie. Just another hour I know I can find them."

"No your bio readings are erratic and I was ordered to bring you in at the end of your shift."  The avatar gave him a firm look.  "Engaging remote control in five, four, three-"

"Alright, alright.  I'm coming in," he growled swinging the ship about.

"I'll meet you in Engineering." Trance called before he switched off the com.

"Sure. Sure," he muttered unhappily as he hurtled toward the voluptuous ship in the distance.

He wasn't any happier when he reached his favourite base of operations. 

"Trance, please tell Dylan I can go back out.  I'm perfectly fine. Look at me lots of energy I could do fifty more ships."  He was wired, but he wasn't going to tell her that he'd downed the two Sparkys he'd stashed in the cockpit. 

"No. You're not supposed to handle equipment or fly under the influence of a Sparky cola.  It says so right on the can.  Besides I agree with Dylan.  It's his shift and you need your rest."

He should have known she'd see through his ploy. "Like he's in any better shape.  It's not like he's slept either."

"No. I'm sure he hasn't. But he's modified and able to handle this kind of stress better than you."

"Yah, pick on the pure human, the Kludge. I'm not modified so I'm useless."

"No you're not useless you're a genius remember."

"Damn right. I'm a fricking genius.  I've saved our asses millions of times."

"Yes, you have and, if you want to again, you are going to go to your room and get a few hours of sleep."

Harper giggled and tried to slip past her only to feel the sting of a hypo in his neck.

"Hey, why did you do that?" He pouted rubbing away the sting, "That's not playing fair."

Trance smiled at him putting her arm around him and helping him out of Engineering.  "Well you were being unreasonable.  Come on lets get you to bed.  They need you to go over and work with the Jaguar tactical team."

"Why can't I do it from Engineering?  I have a perfectly good set up there." He gave her his best puppy eyes that usually made her cave.

"No, Seamus it is very important that you go.  It shows them we can all work together." Trance opened his door.

"Great. One big happy uber family," he said as he clumsily stripped and slid under the covers Trance held open for him.  He struggled to keep his eyes open but the last thing he saw was her pixie smile.

_He is awash in a soft purple sea of calm, his mother who isn't his mother strokes his hair and he feels so warm. She is singing to him of a time of balance where chaos no longer out weighed order. It was in a harmony so perfect, so beautiful the stars in her eyes sang its praise.  _

_The stars in her eyes became Earth as it once was and how it could be again.  He saw himself bouncing huge beautiful blonde child on his knee both locked in a fit of giggles.  He saw Beka happily enfolded in Tyr's embrace and two tall boys standing at their father's back.  Dylan grey but happily talking to a tall blue Vedran walking across a blooming meadow.  Rommie in a captain's uniform proudly stationed on her own deck. And above it all was Trance's reassuring pixie grin._


	8. Scission: Humbled?

**Scission: Humbled?**

Even with the internal sensors up, the command deck was still so quiet she actually heard the Tyr's light tread approach.  "How'd it go?"  She didn't turn from her view of the dead ships out the view port.  They were silouetted against the slightly luminous grey void beyond.

"I found what I believe are the crew quarters.  By my calculations there are only accommodations for approximately fifty individuals.  If there was a full compliment then we still have thirty-seven crewmembers left on the ship."  He approached the console and the schematic of the ship that Beka had found. "I wanted to check in before I went in search of engineering."  He paused and studied the white outline of their prison and its inner grey trace work complexity.  "Have you found anything to suggest the ship has an AI as a central computer?"

"No. I think we're dealing with the intellectual equivalent of the Maru.  But using the colour combo's you suggested with the external sensors, I think that's us," she pointed to two tiny bright green blips in the middle forward section of schematic. "You were up here." She pointed a level up behind the forward bulkhead. 

"Now what I want to know is what are these?" She ran her finger across the display from left to right.  The outline became a three dimensional presentation and rotated on its central axis to bring the aft to the centre view. The grey interior lines showed three rows of identical sized chambers.  The one in the middle row farthest from them blinked a bright blue and contained three dull orange dots.  A deck below in the bottom row of cells, were three dull blue blips, one to a compartment. "So if that's where we broke out of, and those are the bodies we stowed, then who are they?"

"Our foreign dignitaries," Tyr suggested.

Beka nodded. "Ready for another expedition?" She rubbed her arms.  It was definitely colder in here now.

Tyr reached past her the warmth of his arm making her visibly shudder. "It is colder.  I estimate three degree since we woke. That is faster than I expected." 

He handed her the rifle, peeled off his leather vest, and then handed it to her.  He slung the weapon over his shoulder and turned his attention back to the display.

She watched his bare, goose-bumpless back and already felt a degree warmer.  Beka didn't say a thing just quickly put the shirt on not wasting a degree of borrowed body heat. Hugging it to herself, she relaxed marginally.

"Thank you." 

He nodded but didn't look up. 

The schematic flipped and rotated under Tyr's insistent finger and steady gaze. With machine-like concentration he would memorize the coordinates of every surviving hostile force on this ship she was sure. _I'm so glad he's on my side_. She continued to observe him with her peripheral vision once she returned her attention to the display.  She decided that his superiority still annoyed her, but only because now she actually felt inferior.  

Despite her rather humble and varied background she never felt inferior to anyone, others were just obstacles to overcome, to be outwitted, conned or simply just overrun.  She was a Valentine and that was synonymous with coming out on top. But she couldn't win against Mr. Perfect Anasazi.  At least not since he'd stuck with them, proving himself beyond any Nietzschean she'd had the displeasure to meet.  _Why couldn't he have just been a regular uber?_  She would have shot him months ago and given him no further thought, other than that the view wasn't so nice. Now she couldn't even lay a guy on shore leave without thinking that he didn't compare or worse that they just didn't smell right. _Grr! Infected by Ubermusk. I will not think about this.  Must do something._ "You done yet?  I need to get moving.  Before I explode or freeze to death."

He stepped away and she already missed the heat she'd been stealing by his proximity. _And the smell. Stop Beka. The Andromeda could be blasted to smithereens and most of the fleet wiped out and all you can think about is manflesh.  Get a grip!_

Tyr gave her an odd penetrating look. "You are very quiet."

"Funny in here it's awfully noisy," she muttered heading out into the corridor, knowing his keen hearing would catch it anyway.


	9. Scission: Ka-pow!

**Scission: Ka-pow!**

Dylan was out on scanning shift and Harper was feeling refreshed with only a couple of hours sleep. However, he wasn't sure if his newfound vigour was up to the task of being alone surrounded by Nietzscheans even if they were allies.

Harper walked quickly to keep apace of Charlemagne Bolivar's rolling stride.  The Jaguar ruler was chatting inanely about fatherhood and the benefits of a good Nietzschean wife as they toured the Flagship.  Harper had tuned him out and nodded at what seemed like the appropriate times.  He knew he'd probably seem terrified, but then _he was_. 

At least he had the feeling that Charlemagne was trying to put him at ease.  Of course that didn't help.  Tyr had never tried to make him feel comfortable.  He always emphasized the 'don't let your guard down around Niets' thing.  So Bolivar's calm friendly voice only served to make the engineer twitchier.

"And this is Engineering," the Jaguar leader said as they walked through a large grey door.  I think you will find everything in order.  I tried to persuade my chief engineer that the science station in command would be better but, then, you engineers are such a peculiar lot."

A young Nietzschean male spied them and called 'Officers on deck.' Harper heard rustlings from around the room as people came to attention.

"I will introduce you to the team.  Wolfe," the grey haired Sabran stepped up from behind them, "you have already met.  He is the Admiral's Chief Weapons Officer. And of course Favian, my Chief Weapons Officer." A younger man with fey features similar to the Archduke's stepped from their entourage.

"Now the Engineering part of the team. Thule, my Ordinance Technician," a hulking male with long reddish hair and a braided beard stepped forward.  "And, of course, my Chief Engineer, Validia."

Harper turned and his eyes met the biggest and most beautiful cleavage he had ever been blessed to witness.  He followed the trail of peaches and cream skin up to a cheerful rosy face framed by thick strawberry blonde braids.  He managed a crooked smile as he gazed up, speechless into big blue eyes whose humour has only slightly checked by the normal Nietzschean arrogance. "Hi," he finally managed_.  I think I've died and gone to Valhalla_.

"Hello, Seamus Harper."  Her voice was as rich and creamy as the rest of her.  

_The kind of voice that I'd love to sing me to sleep every night._ Harper managed a nod.

"I have been looking forward to meeting you."  She extended her hand in a human greeting.  

He looked at her forearms, slightly relieved, as he shook her hand. She wore bracers but there were no bone blades in evidence. 

"Let me show you what we have achieved so far."

He floated after her oblivious to the rest of the team that followed them.  It was only the sound of the Archduke clearing his throat that brought him back to reality.  "I will tell your Captain that you have arrived safely." Charlemagne gave him a bemused smile and gave a nod to the room before departing in a swirl of plum satin.

Harper glanced up at Validia and caught her return nod to her Leader but was too captivated by her face to think anything of it.

"Let me introduce you to my command," she said gesturing for him to follow. 

They walked around the maintenance stations and equipment to a flat wide console table showing a large schematic of the alien fleet overlaid onto a visual of the debris field several thousand kilometres away and a nebula light-years beyond.  Three Nietzscheans were working on calculations on the control panels around it. 

The oldest of the three let out a frustrated growl. "Chief, I did the calculations over again.  It still will not work."

"Mr Harper this is my senior engineer, Ferdinand."

The frustrated Nietzschean scowled.  "Are you sure this is the genius?  He is small even for a human."

"Listen here-" Harper started but was stopped by Validia's hand on his shoulder.   It was a good hand; long fingers lightly callused. 

"Ferdinand you know genius comes in unlikely packages. Ewen," she pointed to the next male. "my Environmentals Technician and finally Sonya, Power Systems Technician." Both of the other Nietzscheans gave him a cursory once over and returned to their duties.

Harper ignored them and walked around the table studying the fleet from all angles.  "What have you proposed?"

"Originally, we were hoping for nova bombs, but your ship no longer carries any," Val replied.  "Now we are trying to find the best locations for conventional ordinance."  She came around the table to stand beside him.  "The problem we are encountering in the simulations is they have little effect -- just tend to scatter the ships."

Seamus walked away circling the table again.  He couldn't think when he was beside her.  Suddenly he stopped, staring at the ships against the backdrop of the distant nebula. "I just had a thought."  He looked around at all the big Nietzscheans wishing Tyr were here to protect him. "Ah you're not gonna like the reference."  He looked across to Val.

"Yes."

"Witchhead." That brought all of there heads around.  "I've … studied the mechanics of the event.  Apparently there was an explosion that started a fusion chain reaction in the gases of the nebula.  The subsequent explosion incinerated as much as blew up the fleet."  Harper tapped the image of the gaseous cloud in the distance. "We seed the area with hydrogen and ka-pow!"

"Yes!  That could work.  We would need to do it in a controlled fashion.  Part of the fleet at a time." She looked across the table, "Sonya, calculate the density needed.  Look at both open gas and containers."

"Add in proximity mines."  Harper threw in as he studied their target.  "Now how do we divide up this mess?


	10. Scission: Instinct

**Scission: Instinct**

At Tyr's suggestion they went to the crew quarters first.  There was no usable clothing or food but they used the much needed humaniod style facilities and found a blanket.  Which Beka wore like a shawl having given up Tyr's sleeveless shirt.

She looked up at the flickering light coming from the seam between ceiling and wall of the ship's main central corridor. "Back on Command I had another thought to why we don't seem to the drawing full backup.  What if the power cut off trapped the central computer in this state and its drawing back up to maintain it." She looked up at him. "It may not be drawing enough power for its higher processes as opposed to being fried by a backwash of power. It could mean that once backup is drained we would shift into normal space."

"It would also mean that should something happened for its state to change the central computer could come back online and bring its internal defences up."

"And I thought I was cynical."  They continued on in silence.

The quietness of the ship had been eerie, but suddenly her uneasiness became an unscratchable itch.

Tyr stopped and looked around the featureless corridor. "There should be an alien here."

Beka instinctually followed the source of her unease to the ceiling.   There was a utility access just above her head.

Tyr gently pushed her behind him, then reached a long arm up from his superior height and yanked open the hatch. A body dropped to their feet.

Beka stepped around Tyr to the far side of the alien, while he covered her with his already drawn rifle. 

This was the first of the enemy they had seen without the black armoured body suit. It was the first they had seen in the flesh so to speak. Gingerly Beka reached out and touched the chilled flesh. It was grey, satiny smooth and nearly translucent.  The features were nearly archetypically abhorrent.  A shudder passed through her that herd of Magog couldn't raise. It was thin and hard-edged.  Its grey lips were pulled back exposing sharp pointed teeth. Long ears wrapped around its mostly bald head. 

"It looks like one of the creatures from Harper's Earth vids. His 'children's' stories. What were they called? Where is Harper when you need him" She looked up at Tyr.

"Never around," he confirmed.

Beka went back to studying the alien. It wore a grey loosely fitted coverall, the universal and, apparently, multidimensional sign of a technician.  It was a comforting thought.  

She examined the cloth.  It seemed to have a network of electronics woven into it.  She pulled back the collar and saw a ribbon of wires entering the base of its skull.  "I think I can guess why they are all out cold."  

Tyr squatted beside her, gun still trained on the silent form. She showed him the cybernetics. "They are hooked into the central computer." 

She nodded, "That would mean that there was feedback from the energy stream. And it may explain why with their technology, they don't have an AI.  They don't need it."

Silently, Tyr passed her the rifle.  She rarely got to handle the BFG as Harper called it.  She tested its weight; it really was a big fucking gun.  She'd have to consider getting herself one.  She slung the strap over her head and levelled it at the alien, who Tyr picked up and threw over his shoulder.


	11. Scission: Patience

**Scission: Patience**

Dylan returned from his shift in the cockpit of the slipfighter.  He had forgotten how uncomfortable they could be on long flights.  _Or maybe I'm just getting too old for this_.  He stretched his back making a series of popping sounds.  _Maybe I should take up Charlemagne's offer of a massage and tea. But somehow I just don't feel that comfortable having tea with Nietzscheans anymore._

He was still stretching by the time he reached command.

"Hey Dylan." Harper appeared on screen, the inner workings of the Jaguar Flagship behind him. "Any luck."

Hunt shook his head not wanting to vocalize his failure.

Trance stepped up beside her captain so Harper could see her.  "How is it going with you?"

"Too well.  We have a plan thanks to yours truly. But we're still ironing out the details. We _really_ need to find them fast."

"Don't worry Seamus it will work out.  Trust me." She smiled and went back to her station.

"I hope so Golden girl.  I'll call when Rommie gets back.  Harper out." His troubled face blinked off the screen.

Dylan stretched again. "I'm going to chat with our allies, gauge the frustration level and check in on Harper.  Trance you have the bridge."  Dylan headed for his quarters for a shower and change of clothes.

A standard later he was sitting relaxed with a hot towel over his shoulders having tea with Nietzscheans.  _Compared to these two Tyr is a conversational genius. _He had been treated to the gossip of the inner workings of the Sabran head enclave and the latest birth of the Bolivar's and his closest kin.

"You two should try it," said Charlemagne seriously taking a sip of his tea. "Zhukov really, let me introduce you to Portia.  Captain Hunt-"

"If I only had a guilder for every time a Nietzschean said that to me.  I could buy the Commonwealth."  Dylan smiled.  "I had my chance at fatherhood but fate took it away.  Even then I had not expected it.  I was career military."

"Here. Here." Zhukov raised his cup.  "Fatherhood is not for everyone Bolivar."

Charlemagne ignored Pashtun and continued after Dylan.

"Surely with your accomplishments you are being entreated everyday."

Dylan laughed. "It's not like this job gives me ample opportunity to meet women."

"Well, what about that Captain Valentine. Even I can see she would be a worthy mate."

"Ha.  Even if her interest were in me, we would not jeopardize our working relationship.  The Commonwealth has become as much her life's work as it is mine."

"Her interest lies elsewhere then."  Zhukov ignored Dylan's point and gave Charlemagne another glance. "She must suffer the same limitations as you in finding a mate, unless of course, she has found someone on your ship."

"Well that would leave the engineer and the Kodiak.  I believe the fiery captain would be more interested in power.  With the vivacity of her nature, she would be attracted to steadier male." Charlemagne postulated 

"The Kodiak's were known for their steadiness." Zhukov scratched his chin.  Dylan caught a glint of amusement in the Admiral's eyes.

Charlemagne nodded in agreement.

Dylan refused to be drawn into this discussion any further. "Thank you for the massage Charlemagne.  I'll just check in on my Chief Engineer. Good day gentleman."

When he entered engineering he found Harper cheerfully chatting up a very large female.  The only thing that looked out of place was the fact that the female in question looked Nietzschean and interested. She nodded and smiled hungrily at the small man.

_Just when I thought I'd had my share of weirdness for the day.  First clucking Alphas and now Harper looks like he might have to be saved from the clutches of a nubile Nietzschean female.  Will wonders never cease?_

"Captain!" Harper beamed. "I'd like you to meet the Chief Engineer of the Panthera Rampant, Validia Oslo."

The woman, who was only a few centimeters shorter than Dylan held out her hand.  It was only as he took it that noticed the bracers on her arms had no bonespurs protruding from them.

"It is great to finally meet you, Captain.  We on this ship try to keep abreast of the Andromeda's exploits.  I was just telling Seamus that I am looking forward to meeting Captain Valentine when you find her.  I was on deck when she took us through the Krylux system.  Never had a ride like it."

Dylan took a second to reply.  He was taken aback at this reasonable woman who was still gazing with open admiration at his engineer. "Yes Beka is quite a pilot."

"Oh come on Boss.  Beka's the best pilot in the known worlds."

Dylan smiled, "I'll concede Mr Harper.  Would you mind giving me a rundown on the your proposal for demolition?"  He gestured to Validia to accompany them to the planning table.


	12. Scission: For the Cause

**Scission: For the cause**

By the time they had reached the airlock on the cell wing Tyr was carrying two aliens and dragging a third. Beka dropped her burden then shouldered the weapon properly aiming it at the ugly pile before her.  She waited, leaning against the hall wall, as Tyr left to retrieve the three bodies from the holding cell.

Beka wished that Trance was here. She'd have made better use out of their xenobiological adventure. She'd also be able to make more sense of the clues strewn about them, making educated guesses to their culture and its relevance to how they could be defeated when they attacked again.  Beka doubted that this opportunity had been grasped in the hell alternative future that Trance had felt so necessary to correct. They had to make the best of this.

Tyr set the three aliens down beside their crewmates and started on the manual override of the door.  Beka slung the BFG around behind her and knelt by the body of the tech.  _This is for the cause_.  She steeled herself and opened the grey garment along its central closure. Her scientific mindset nearly faltered as more grey skin was exposed.  

She also decided that they smelled. Bad. The creature was featureless. Its chest was hairless and it had no nipples. Intrigued she continued down the torso. _No navel, interesting. No hair at the crotch._  _No visible genitalia_.  She tugged at the cloth trying to pull a leg free.  The garment was just too tight.  Frustrated she grabbed either side and tried to rip.  The body jerked and she jumped back levelling the gun, "Tyr!"

The being opened its eyes, drew back its thin lips and screamed.

Tyr swung around at Beka's cry, in time to see her hit the tech mid torso with the gauss rifle.  The high near ultrasonic shriek was abruptly cut off.  In the following quiet they heard the distant sound of the ship trying to power up.

"Oh Fuck. What have I done?"

The Nietzschean didn't say anything he throw the bodies of the aliens into the airlock vestibule, closed the door, and hauled on the lever opening the outside door.  He turned from her, stepped into the access to the next level down and dropped to the lower level.  

_He's mad. And he has every right. You should have been more careful.  If you live through this, your going to a retreat and Rev is going to make you chant and meditate for hours._ Beka jumped into the hatch grapping either side of the ladder and sliding down dropping at Tyr's back. "I'm sorry, Tyr. I was trying to see if there was anything I could learn from the body, but I just don't have the patience for that sort of thing."

The Nietzschean still didn't say anything but she could see his jaw working. He headed down the corridor to the second level cells.  Beka kept an eye on the corridor behind them.


	13. Scission: Just Fine

**Scission: Just Fine**

Harper nearly danced a jig on the way to his quarters. 

Validia had to be the hottest woman, Nietzschean or human, in the three galaxies.  _And she is interested in moi! _ If he'd been walking on air when he had met her, he was positively flying now. He kept replaying the scene in his head when he asked if the perpetually hovering Thule was her husband.  The look of surprise on her face had been quickly replaced with the most brilliant smile. Then in that booming voice of hers, she said 'I'm Validia Oslo out of Brigette by Thule.' _Her dad!_ It was always so hard to tell the age of an uber.  _They had all those superior genes going for them.  I mean how can you judge age in someone who can have babies into their seventies? _

_I can't wait until Beka and Trance meet her! _ At that thought his high dropped so fast he nearly fell without its support.  No longer looking forward to bed, he turned and went to find Trance in hydroponics.

He drew a deep breath of oxygen rich air and paused to enjoy the view of the large central tree before heading through the rows of flora to find his favourite golden girl.  When he finally found her she was chatting happily to a group of large leaves.

"Eh. Trance."  He eyed the plant suspiciously. "Does it ever answer back?"

"No silly."  She smiled and bounced up, her long dreads swinging. "They're just new and I want them to feel comfortable."

"So they don't bite or anything?"  Harper rubbed his leg unconsciously as he thought of one of Trance's other recent additions.  He still wouldn't go down the tundra flower aisle despite her reassurances.

"So how are you?'  She ducked a bit to catch his eyes. "Your colour looks better."

Harper smiled, trying to keep the dreaminess out of it. "Yah.  I'm fine.  Bolivar's Chief Engineer is really hot.  And brilliant.  You'll meet her in a few hours.  I'm giving her a tour of Andromeda."  His smile wavered. "I'm not sure Dylan's gonna be happy about a ship load of Niet techies touring through Andromeda's main systems."

Trance smiled.  "We'll just have to keep them entertained." She put an arm around him and steered him toward the door. "Now shouldn't you be getting more sleep?"

He didn't resist her, just let her mother him all the way to his quarters. As he slipped into bed he asked, "Trance do you sleep?"

She paused. "Yep. Of course I do."

"Ah. Trance." He nodded when she produced the hypo only wincing a bit at the sting. "We'll find them right?"

"Of course, we will," he heard as his eyes drooped. "Everything is going just fine."

He smiled sleepily.  "Good," he muttered. "Wake me when Rommie gets back, k?"

"Sure," she said fluffing his hair.

He couldn't help but imagine her purple again as he pictured her bouncing from the room. _ Must be nice to be so cheerful all the time_.  He rolled over and fell asleep.


	14. Scission:VIPs

**Scission: VIPs**

"It is Madam Prevor," Tyr said as he pried the panel from beside the cell door.  Quickly he disabled the lock and started forcing the door aside.  

As soon as there was a big enough gap, Beka slipped under his arms and through.  The Prime Minister of Ne'Holland was slumped against the far wall. The air was stale and used smelling. Beka knelt beside the elderly woman and checked her pulse; the woman's hands were ice cold. 

"She's alive!" Beka gently shook the woman's shoulder. "Prime Minister.  Prime Minister Prevor!"

The woman drew a sighing breath.  Her eyelids fluttered before stilling again. Beka looked up at Tyr. He strode in and picked up the human. Beka wrapped her blanket around the elderly woman; tucking it around her so it wouldn't hamper Tyr's movements.

Once back in the hall, Beka could hear the basic ships functions coming online. There was the hiss of the air vents and a background hum of power.  She went to the next cell.  

"Severin."  The Dragan was laid out as if asleep. She wasn't positive but she believed she could see the rise and fall of his chest.  "I think he's still alive."

"I believe you are correct," Tyr said as he leaned against her back to look through the viewport with her.

"You know I don't think my association with Dylan has been a good thing.  I can't believe I feel guilty for wanting a Niet dead."  She turned to catch his raised eyebrows.  He was so close she could feel his breath on her neck.  "_A _Niet, not in general.  I vote we leave him."

"I concur." He paused, their bodies still touching, then stepped away leaving her confused but able to breathe again.

They stepped to the next cell in unison.  The little Ambassador Orgo sat cross-legged in the middle of his cell. 

"He's a tough one," Beka said as Tyr opened the door. "Ambassador Orgo. It's Captain Valentine, acting first officer of the Andromeda Ascendant."  Beka said as she pushed through the opening.

Orgo took a minute to respond as if coming out of deep sleep or torpor.  Blinking his three eyes in unison, he turned and nodded to her. She was happy he understood.  Orgo's species, Utgan, was a new addition to the Three Galaxies and the Ambassador's Commonwealth wasn't very good.

"Beka!  Hurry!  I hear movement."

Beka, disregarding any protocols, reached down and hauled the ambassador to his feet.  Once in the hall, Tyr herded them aft using his memory of the ships schematic to find what he thought was a hanger bay.

Soon Orgo was walking on his own, albeit a little slowly, making Tyr terse when he barked directions.  They reached a horizontally sectioned door. Beka studied it briefly before going to the clear panel on the left side.  Behind it was a lever and on it was gibberish written in the alien language that was now rather familiar. 

"What do you think?  'Break in case of emergency'?" She glanced back at him.  When he wasn't forthcoming she broke it with the butt of her force-lance, then reached in and tugged the lever down. The doors parted.

Before them was a small hanger bay.  On either side of the door was a row of supply crates and containers, and in the middle of it was a battle scarred Sabran fighter. At the end was the launch bay there was only a shimmer between them and the glowing grey nothing beyond.  

"Well that's disappointing. Why couldn't it be a nicely decked out captain's skiff?" Beka said studyng the fighter.  Suddenly something crawled up Beka's spine and she spun around levelling her lance at the door. "Tyr! Down!"  She pushed Orgo into the cover of the crates.

Swinging around in time to see Tyr take a shot in the shoulder from behind.  He staggered, off balanced by Madam Prevor, and returned fire. Beka caught a second group the enemy aiming at his back, raised her force-lance and launched a volley of effectors as she dove for Tyr's side sending the Nietzschean and his burden over some crates.  She jumped in behind him launching a second swarm. 

The effectors drove their attackers back. Beka made a quick inspection of Tyr's shoulder, as he sat up beside her. She wrinkled her nose at the charred flesh. "It's a bad burn."

"It seems, as I am still in possession of my shoulder, that either they are trying to recapture us or their weapons draw power from the ship as they do.  If so it is a very poor design."  Tyr rose up on his knees to check the enemy's location. 

"Yah, well I'm not complaining." Beka made her own scan of the door. "Looks like they're holding their positions in the hall."  She changed her settings and fired, picking off another attacker. "So, handsome, what do we do now?"

Tyr only paused for a nanosecond. "I will attempt to close the door. You cover me."

He was off using the crates as cover before she could protest.  She spared only a glance at Orgo as he knelt calmly at Madam Prevor's side.  Positioning herself, she launched a salvo of effectors before changing lance modes and picking off another individual.  _No fancy tricks without your power huh?_ She took aim again.

She followed along behind Tyr, pausing only to send volleys of effectors out into the corridor.  She was managing to hold them back but Tyr would not have cover once he reached the door and she was running quickly out of ammo.  She came up to where he was firing his gauss rifle around the last crate.

"Here."  He handed her the rifle.

She slung it's over her shoulder bracing it on her right hip.  With her force-lance in effector mode in her left hand, she stood and fired both weapons as Tyr made for the door's emergency overrides.

She managed to drive back any visible attackers from her oblique angle and pick off any that ventured through the door.

 She saw the door start to close, and then it stopped.  "I think they're controlling it from the other side."

She heard Tyr yell 'Beka. No!' as she ran further out into the open to pick off the alien near the door's main controls.

_Got him._ She thought as the door once again started to close.  She dodged back for cover.  Then fell as she took a shot to the thigh. She continued to fire as large hands drabbed her shoulders from behind and dragged her out of the open.

"Do not do that again!" Tyr growled.

"What?"  She rolled into a sitting position to look at her leg. 

"You could have been killed!"  His face had that open look again, his wide eyes full of concern.

"Yah.  Just another day at work Tyr. Ah," she winced as she pulled the singed leather away from the wound. "It's not even as bad as yours, so stuff it."  She stood gritting her teeth and made her way back to the VIPs.


	15. Scission: Oh Joy

**Scission: Oh Joy.**

Harper waited impatiently at Hanger Bay One as the Jaguar skiff made its approach.  He made one final inspection of his appearance.  He patted his hair, high and spiked in a roguish manner, check. He brushed at his shirt, plain black with no machine oil stains and didn't smell like solder fumes, check.  New leather flight pants, gauss pistol, force-lance, knives and nanowelder in place, check.  He was hot there was no doubt about it.

His favourite golden non-human in the known galaxies was standing calm and composed at his side. He still couldn't get used to it.  He kept glancing sideways at her until he caught her eye. 

"What," Trance asked not able to suppress a smile.

"You're just too calm.  It's unnerving." He bounced slightly on his toes.  "I want this to be perfect. Remember," he said in his best Dylan voice, "we are all now representatives of the Commonwealth."

"At ease people." Dylan said announcing his presence.

Harper looked up at him.  _He gets way too much out of that line_.  He wondered briefly what was going to happen now that there was a Commonwealth to crew the Andromeda. Would he have to learn to salute Dylan in order to stay?  He knew the Captain would never force them to leave but, now that the charter was signed he no longer had sole authority over Andromeda. 

He shook off these thoughts as the Panthera's skiff pulled to a neat landing before them.  The Andromeda's crew stood and watched the contingent of Nietzscheans disembark.  Harper fought the urge to run as the group, leather and steel clad desperados, prowled across the open deck.  Neither teal shimmer of Charlemagne's long coat nor Validia's warm smile diminished the effect. 

What had he been thinking when he had suggested a tour of the Andromeda? Actually, he'd been thinking of a cozy little one-on-one tour not a state occasion, because everyone knew that Seamus Harper and state affairs added up to an explosion of Rosey proportions.  If only Tyr had been with him.  _I'm a freakin' idiot!_

"Together people." 

Harper drew himself to his full height.

"Good day, Archduke Bolivar." Dylan said as Charlemagne drew closer.

"Good day to you too, Captain Hunt or should that be Supreme Commander Hunt?" Bolivar replied indolently.

Dylan ignored this catching the glimmer of amusement in the Jaguar's eyes. "I did not expect such a state occasion.  My Engineer said his original intent was to give a tour to the Engineering team."

"Oh well, I had so much fun on my first tour of the Andromeda I thought I would give it another try." His amusement had now found a smile.  He stepped beside Dylan and faced his own people. "Besides I believe your engineer's invitation was to my Chief alone." The Archduke's knowing smile brought heat to the Engineer's ears. Harper relaxed only after the blond head turned its hawk-eyed assault back on Dylan. "I have been informed that you have already been introduced to my team."

Dylan nodded. "Well, should we begin with Engineering or the main drive room?  Mr. Harper, please lead the way."

Harper couldn't suppress the shudder that worked its way down his spine.  He hated having to perform. _And then there's all these ubers on my ass.  _With a deep breath he headed off toward the Slipstream drive core, nearly trotting to keep ahead of the long strides of the people behind him.

At one time Harper would have shot any Nietzschean trying to enter any of Andromeda's inner recesses, but the Jaguar and the Sabra already have Dylan right where they want him, bound by the leash of his own honour to treaties and mutual arms pacts of his own making.  Damaging the Andromeda would leave a huge hole in the new Commonwealth's fleet, thereby weakening what stood between themselves and the Magog, Drago-Kazov, Genites and now these extra-dimensional, the XDs.

He led them through the thick doors and up onto the catwalk where they would have a good view of the glowing central column. Harper cleared his throat, "Ok," he began in what he thought was his best tour guide voice, "what's special about the Andromeda's?  Ah … Well … when compared to the TZ-7904 and most Nietzschean military class drives ...."


	16. Scission: Proximity

**Scission: Proximity**

Beka approached the fighter and climbed up. It was empty, so she hit the door release and the fighter obligingly opened.  She swung into the cockpit and checked the controls to see that while no longer combat ready, most systems were in order.  

She hopped down the ladder a few minutes later and walked back to where the diplomats and Tyr were still barricaded behind the wall of crates.  She sat down on the deck and slumped back against a crate.  

_Divine, I'm exhausted.  _Her stomach growled loud enough that Tyr glanced at her from his lookout position several crates away. _Ok and starving too._ Tyr retrieved something from a thigh pocket and tossed it to her.  She caught it. _Oh yeah another away ration.  _She smiled her thanks, then ripped it open and chewed while she looked out over the open deck to the fighter.

There was only enough room for Orgo and one of the humans.  _The best bet is to send Orgo and Prevor out on autopilot.  It had to be some sort of energy field that was surrounding us.  And if it isn't we're screwed anyway.  We're trying to survive an enemy on their own terrain; a civilian would only slow Tyr or me down._

"Tyr." 

The Kodiak took one last survey of the door, slung the BFG over his shoulder and moved closer to the group.

"Ok.  This is the plan.  The Ambassador and the Prime-"

"I have to disagree, Captain." Tyr strode forward to loom over her.

"You haven't even heard what I was going to say."

"You are going to _suggest_ that these two be sent out on the fighter and that we stay here.  While that is all very heroic, you are injured and nearly too exhausted too stand.  I suggest that you and Orgo take the fighter.  Prevor is injured and we do not know if she will even live.  We leave her here and I will make the escape pods on my own."

Beka was too tired to glare.  _Well, nearly. _"This is the point where I remind you that I am your superior officer.  And," she turned to Orgo, " I'm sorry, but even in my current state I can still out run and out gun the Ambassador. Orgo and Prevor go."

Tyr opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and turned away.

"Ok. I programmed the autopilot," she said to Orgo from where she stood on the wing of the fighter.  He approached.  "It will home in on the Andromeda.  We think that once beyond the energy field cloaking this ship you should see regular space. They should be able to follow its flight path back here." She helped the Ambassador up the ladder and buckled him into the cockpit's seat.  Hoping Orgo would catch some of what she said, Beka continued, "tell them the enemy is comatose and that they are all jacked into the ship's central computer.  That the ships are only partially shifted and aren't on full backup power." She paused, biting her lip.  "Except this one."

Tyr carried Madam Prevor up the far side of the cockpit and settled the Prime Minister across Orgo's lap. "Also, inform Captain Hunt that this ships weapons systems maybe partially active, so proceed with caution. We will try and make it to the escape pods at once."

Orgo looked out at the void and blinked.  Beka wanted to reassure him but could think of nothing that wouldn't be a lie.  "You don't have to go.  We could hide you on the ship and wait for Captain Hunt to come to us."

The Ambassador stared at her for a second then shook his head.  He clasped his hands into fists and brought his knuckles together then bowed to both of them in turn.

They watched as the fighter lifted off the deck and pulled up its landing gear. They started backing toward the far door as the ship turned and skimmed across the deck toward the shimmer of the energy barrier and the unknown. 

The siren sang the inter-universal tune of 'ship leaving bay'.  In a few seconds the little ship shimmered through the force-field, and then vanished through the grey beyond.

Beka stared after it.  _Brave being.  I hope his people honour him if he survives this_.  

She turned and looked around.  They couldn't go out the main doors.  _There has to be another way._  High above her head on the ceiling by the far wall was a sealed utility hatch. 

"You know what I hate?"  She glared at the hatch. "Enemies that can walk up walls."  

Their best chance at escape had no ladder or any other source of access just a large hand hold on one side. She turned and ran with an uneven lope at the wall and leaped up to grab a couple of cargo fasteners. All her years of climbing the hull of the Maru had served her well as she scaled bulkhead.

She didn't spare her energy to see if the Tyr had followed her. In her weakened state it was all she could do to keep herself moving upward.  Panting with effort she reached black boots and looked up to see Tyr opening the access hatch.  Beka held tight to the wall, shaking away the sweat that was dripping into her eyes, waiting, but instead of climbing up he braced his feet against the wall and his shoulder against the large handle that hung below the open hatchway.  He offered a hand.  She took it and he half pulled her up onto his legs.  

She straddled him using him as a ramp up to the portal.  She paused, time slowing as she felt the taut muscles of his stomach under her thighs; she reached up and grabbed the handle on either side of his head and pulled herself past him into the tunnel.  Her eyes never left his face as he watched her body climb above him.

Beka made it into the access way, no longer sure if her heavy breathing was due to the climb.  Her body had heated as she slid along him as though the laws of thermal-dynamics had changed.  It was a feeling she had become used to in their daily training. Her body energized as he held her in some hold or other that she could never remember the name of and that she could rarely fight her way free from.  She spent much more time discussing technique -- laying, kneeling or standing on that training mat locked in his arms -- than was ever really necessary, just to continue that hopped-up feel he gave her.

Sighing she sat in the tunnel to catch her breath and tried to ignore the warm presence that moved in beside her.


	17. Scission: Incoming

**Scission: Incoming **

Harper's plan had worked.  The Captain was now leading the discussion on the design of the PLS drive in his proper place at the head of things and Harper was at his preferred place at the back of the crowd at Val's side.  All he had to do is translate when Dylan slipped into High Guard-ese.  

All in all the tour had been quite civilized.  Only a few times did Dylan or Trance have to stop some inappropriate handling of equipment.  And those, as far a Harper could see, stemmed from technical curiosity not any attempt to sabotage.

Thus, he had been able to spend his time regaling his favourite Nietzschean babe with tales of his engineering prowess. Validia had listened attentively and asked pertinent questions when he had missed details. He had to occasionally stop and pinch himself.

Val and he were discussing her upgrades to the Panthera's PSL drive, when Rommie's voice came over the comm.  "Captain."

"Here," Dylan said cutting off a question by Favian. The Nietzschean made a face at this rude interruption, his ice blue eyes scintillated with annoyance.

"We have incoming from a ship in the alien fleet.  It appears to be a Sabran fighter, but it is not responding to my hails."

"Any life signs?"

"Yes. One human and one unfamiliar, possibly Utgan.  The human readings are low, heart and respiratory are critical."

"Andromeda prep Hanger Bay Four for an emergency landing.  Harper you have Command.  Trance, Hanger Bay Four.  Lets bring it people!"  Dylan turned to Charlemagne. "Remind me to never again give you another tour."

Harper caught the Archduke's answering chuckle as he ran from the Engine room.

He hit Command ten minutes later breathing hard.  He punched up an external view of the Sabran fighter and Rommie's craft entering the portside Hanger 4 then he ran a scan on the XD's fleet looking for changes.  

"Harper." Andromeda said from the main screen

"Here."

"I'm processing the logs from the fighter and it looks like it come in from 5.3.7 on the grid."

Harper punched in the coordinates and boosted the visual, then reran an EM and particle scans on that position. He stepped back and watched the readings play across the large vid.


	18. Scission: Distraction

**Scission: Distractions**

The deepening thrum and vibration under Beka's hands and knees brought her out of her meditation on the Nietzschean's firm leather clad ass that she had been following and made herself take note their surroundings.  She had been contemplating Tyr's change in behaviour over the last few months.  It hadn't concerned her before.  She was the only viable female on the ship, the only one he had regular contact with, so she had always attributed any attention to instinctual or ingrained cultural reactions to a breeding-aged female.  Only in the rare teasing did she see a concerted effort to unsettle her sexually.  His attention to her now was probably just an extension of that. She dismissed any idea that Uberperfect had changed his mind on human females.

She pried her eyes from the tight leather before her and scanned the tube. It was dark but she could make out the various coloured cables and pipes lining the grey walls.  She had learned while fixing the sensors that the bright green colour indicated power and the red was the main sensor bundle. There was another unfamiliar large main line that was wrapped in a loose metallic fabric that felt similar to the EVA suits of the aliens.

"Where are we going?" she asked after what felt like an hour of crawling and climbing up and down ladders. 

"I'm taking a circuitous route to what I believe are escape pods on the starboard side. They seemed from the schematic to be the most defensible."

"Oh." Beka's reply was cut short as her eyes caught what looked like a junction box down a branch to the right.

"Here." Beka turned into the utility tunnel not waiting to see if Tyr followed.  They were, she guessed, above the main engines and power grid.  She had followed a branch of what she thought were power lines into the tunnel.  She stopped at the junction box.

"What are you doing?" Tyr said from near her ear.  

She started. "Don't do that!"  She was still twitchy from the fight in the hanger bay.

"But you jump even when you know I'm here.  It is an interesting prey response."  He reached around her to open the box's door wider.

It didn't deserve a reply.  He always picked the weirdest times for humour.  Like now he was so close behind her that she was overly aware of where his chest touched her shoulder, the way his inner thigh pressed against her hip, and the warmth of his presence.  It was too much.  She raised her hands.  "Tyr, back off.  I can't think."

He backed off only centimetres so he was no longer touching her.  "You haven't answered my question."

"When I know I'll tell you." Beka studied the layout of the box. "Either try and overload the backup systems.  Or see if we can fry the sensors in this section giving us a chance to get to the escape pods undetected."  The configuration made no sense, but she pulled out her nanowelder and guessed._  At this point any overload or power surge we could generate would have to be distraction enough_.  She hacked the couplings, tripling the energy input, the poor connections leaked EM in the visible range making the panel glow.  She cut a fifth conductor, scanning at the wiring and piping around her. She chose a pipe, which she thought, could be a monitoring valve.

"Tyr!  Go! Run."  Beka chopped off the valve and stuffed the energy cable into the dripping fluid.  As the Whoop! Whoop! of the siren sounded, Beka was already on Tyr's heels out of the tunnel.

"What did you do?"  Tyr was wincing, his sensitive hearing assaulted by the siren.

"I have no idea.  But it's distracting."  The emergency lighting dimmed, it slowed to a long pulse that flared occasionally.  They ran toward the starboard bulkhead.


	19. Scission: Hope

**Scission: Hope **

The fighter was on its final approach as Dylan and Charlemagne, minus his herd of Nietzscheans, reached the hanger bay.  Dylan could see Rommie's slipstream fighter flying point just behind.

"Captain, I have Admiral Pashtun on the comm." Andromeda's voice sounded small coming from his communications link in the vastness of the bay.

"Put him through."

"Captain Hunt." Zhukov's voice came crisply over Dylan's comm.

"Here."

"I have been informed that an unauthorized Nietzschean fighter of Sabran registration is in route to your ship.  Why wasn't I informed?"

"Admiral. Your seem rather well informed already."

"_Captain.  _I must expect that you have ordered demolition to start as this does count as a change in the status quo."

"Boss!" Harper's voice erupted from the comm. "We have EM and particle signatures from a ship in the XD's fleet. Andromeda says it's in the quadrant that the fighter came from."

"Pardon me Admiral.  I'll contact you when I have something more.   Hunt out."

"Harper what are the scans reading?"

"They are showing a ship with similar readings as the ones we were getting at closer range. But they keep fading in and out like it can't decide what dimension to be in.  It's only the one.  It could be a coincidence-"

"After this last year, I don't believe in coincidence, Mr Harper. Is everything set with the demolition crews?"

"Yep Boss, Val is ready to rock and roll.'

The Sabran fighter screeched to an ungraceful landing as Rommie pulled up exactingly at its side.  Her black clad figure quickly sprung from the cockpit of the slipfighter before the engines had fully wound down.

Dylan and Charlemagne met her at the craft as the cockpit cracked and the hatch lifted slowly on its hydraulics.  Dylan caught Rommie and Bolivar drawing their weapons in his peripheral vision.  All they could see over the lip of the hull was top of dark ridged pate and a hand struggling with the five-point harness.

Rommie sheathed her force-lance and bounded up the ladder to the cockpit.  "Ambassador Orgo!  Captain, it's Madam Prevor.  Trance we'll need two gurneys-" 

At that moment a maintenance droid with two gurneys entered the bay making a direct line for the fighter.  Trance hopped up the far side of the cockpit and help Rommie disentangle the two delegates.  The gurney rose up to Trances height on her signal and she eased Madam Prevor onto it.

Dylan watched, as Rommie seemed to be discussing the second gurney in rumbles and chirps with Orgo.  The little delegate seemed to be refusing assistance.  Soon as the avatar helped him down he shuffled toward Dylan arms waving with urgency.

Rommie struggled to translate the continuous stream of words, "He says that they were rescued by our people! They were set free on the fighter. The human and Nietzschean said many things but Orgo says his Commonwealth is very poor and the human talked too fast. He understood the Nietzschean better. He said …"

Orgo continued, waving his hands. Rommie shook here head. "Something about fresh enemies and fantasy eggs.  My database isn't sufficient." 

"Maybe I can be of help, Captain." Charlemagne stepped forward into Dylan's field of vision.  He pushed his teal satin sleeve back and tapped on the display on his right bracer. "Panthera.  Please send the Andromeda all data we have on the Utgans and their language." He gave the avatar a slow appraising smile. "You will find all the modern courtesy protocols and regional dialects as well."

"Captain." Andromeda interrupted. "I'm being hailed by the Drago's Blade Skiff.  Admiral Pashtun wishes permission to land."

Dylan pinched the bridge of his nose and drew a deep breath. He let it out in a long sigh as he nodded to Rommie.  He took a second before jumping back into the fray. "Harper, I want you to take the fighter and retrace the flight path and confirm where that ship came from.  Rommie, I need you in command in case other ships reappear. Archduke," Dylan turned to the Sabra-Jaguar leader, whose calm languid posture was out of place amidst the chaos, "if you would, please greet the Admiral. I'm going to take the Ambassador to medical and check on Madam Prevor.  Andromeda, keep me posted. Hunt out."


	20. Scission: Goodbye

**Scission: Good-Bye**

By the time they had reached the corridor where they had found the escape pods it was dark enough that Tyr was leading her by the hand.  He stopped at an isolation door.  She heard him work the mechanism and after the door shut behind them she pulled out her welder and ran a bead by feel along the seam.

"That's enough."  He grabbed her hand again and pulled her after him.  They repeated the process on doors from two other approaches.

"Can you see any utility hatchways?" Beka asked only able to see the faintest light in the upper walls of the corridor.

Tyr stopped abruptly. "Here." He pulled her in front of him and faced her away. "It is directly overhead." He crouched and picked her up so she nearly sat on his chest.

She hooked her legs behind him to steady herself. She felt along the ceiling for the hatch trying to ignore the warms hands on her stomach and thigh. She ran a bead along the door by feel alone.  They were isolated now from the rest of the ship.

Beka was lead back to where the row of pod hatches and was left standing in the dark while Tyr worked a few feet away; soon light was cast from the two of the pods independent systems.  She watched as Tyr went down the row and pulled the release levers on two of the pods causing them to eject.

Beka ran to him as a load crash sounded from the bulkhead.  They looked out through the window in one of the vacant pod chute doors. They could barely make out the black bulk of another ship, its hull shifting in and out of the visual range no more than a hundred metres away.  

"Fuck!"  Beka said to no one in particular.  She turned and slumped against wall and slid to the deck, scrubbing her head. "What do we do now?"

After a pause Tyr slide to the floor beside her. "I suggest we get into our pods and wait until the ships have separated. That way we can risk the collision should our barricades be breached."

"So this is where we separate."

Tyr nodded, "It will maximize the chances of at least one of us surviving."

Beka fought the tears that threatened to form.  This was it.  Here her path separated from not only from Tyr, the man she could never have, but from her last tie to what she had been calling home for the last two years.  She took several deep breaths then pushed the thought away.  She looked up at Tyr and gave his silhouette a bleak but resolute smile.

He nodded and stood, holding out his hand to help her up.

She accepted his assistance and stood keeping her grip on his hand. "Well Tyr it's been great working with you.  You always kept us on our toes."

Tyr accepted the human gesture. His hand was so large and warm in hers. She could hardly make out the look on his face as they stood there awkwardly holding hands.  The touch only served to remind her how generally undemonstrative Tyr normally was.  It occurred to her that he had touched her more today than in probably all of the previous year. And most of those times had been in the last few months.  She remembered their awkward dance that night in orbit around Savion, his natural grace evident despite his lack of enthusiasm for such a display.

 "Tyr-" Her voice was throaty and she was unsure what to say and whether she could continue without actually breaking into un-Valentine-like tears. 

"I also found it enlightening to work with you."  He let go of her hand and raised his forearm to salute her. 

She raise her own and crossed his.  The sincere tone of his voice was more than she could take.  The tears escaped her resolve and flowed freely.  She dropped her arm, stepped into his solid aura of warmth and stability and hugged him.  He paused for a second before wrapping his arms around her.  She hoped he took as much comfort from their embrace as she did.  

After a few minutes, she took a deep breath smelling him for what might be the last time and stepped back.  "Thank you.  Hopefully we will be back aboard the Andromeda in no time.  If not I hope Rev is correct and we will be with the Divine." 

She turned as her body threatened to break into sobs and crawled into the pod.  Like Andromeda's it was ball shaped and the interior was covered in thick padding, only it was covered in a skin like material.  The only hard surfaces were the view port in the door, the small panel beside it, a square panel above her head and the forward view port with it's two flip out joysticks.  Above the front window was a large orange button.

"Tyr." she said looking out her still open door.  The Nietzschean crouched and looked in.  "These are slip pods, I think."  She looked at the read out by the door, tapping it until the visual came up.  The neighbouring ship was still clearly visible. She sat on the floor crossed-legged and flipped down the joysticks on either side of the front view port.  She tapped the port with her knuckle and the Heads-up Display over-laid itself.  She moved the sticks experimentally.  "Whoever designed this thing should be lined up against a wall and shot."

She looked over her shoulder at Tyr.  "You going too be able the fly this thing?" 

"I will manage."

_Yah right. This is stupid.  It's liable to give me cramps he'll be lucky if he's able to keep the thing level. _She nodded.  There was no point in arguing with him, he was set and Tyr never budged. "Well let's hope this thing has a good autopilot.  And one that is seeking nice human compatible planets." She locked the joysticks back up and keyed off the HUD to save power.  

When she turned around to face him again the reality of the situation climbed back up her spine. The warm light made his skin glow, the shadows hugging the rounded curves of his face.  She took a few seconds to memorize the beauty before brazenly hugging him once again to selfishly bathing in his aura and smell. She didn't indulge herself long. She pulled back to take his face in her hands and he closed his eyes as she kissed his brow. "Good luck.  And if the Divine exists, may it shelter you."

He withdrew and whispered, "Good-bye."

She stared out into the dark and waited until she heard his pod door close and seal before she closed her own.  Beka laid back hugging herself against the chill, her eyes never leaving the readout beside the door, and waited.


	21. Scission: Signs

**Scission: Signs**

"Trance, how is the Prime Minister?" Dylan asked as he led Orgo to an examination table.

"She's recovering quickly. Her red blood cell count was very low but there doesn't seem to be any brain damage" She tossed him a quick glance. "Did you find out how they escaped?"

"Yes. According to the Ambassador here, Beka and Tyr rescued them.  Rommie is scanning for escape pods."

"Good.  The odds were two million and three hundred forty thousand to one that they'd make it." Dylan's face wasn't as expressionless as he hoped because she blurted out, "not that I was counting" and quickly turned to examine the patient diplomat.

Dylan was in a considerably lighter mood by the time he walked into Command.  His people were still aboard an active alien vessel, but just knowing they were alive was enough for now.

"Dylan!" Harper's face appeared on the main vid screen. "Look."  He switched them to the external camera and showed the command deck, a view of the bodies clustered like asteroids outside a forward airlock. "This has to be it!  I can't get any internal reading.  The ship has enough power to block my scans." The young man's face reappeared, "I'm going in!"

"Harper!  Harper wait! That's an order. I'll be there in just ten minutes."

"Captain, as acting first officer I must object.  I will go." Rommie stood at ease, her face unreadable, only her eyes searching his face gave away any emotion.

"We must object too," said Charlemagne Bolivar as he and Zhukov Pashtun entered command.

"Ah," _just what I need the Ubertwins_ as Harper insisted in calling them, "gentleman."

"You see Captain," Bolivar studied his perfectly manicured nails, "we've grown rather fond of you and I am sure that neither we nor the Andromeda would like to lose you on a fool's errand."

"And we wish demolition to start immediately," Zhukov said by way of greeting. He reacted not at all to his superior's show of whimsy.

Dylan sighed and looked at Rommie, who was still eyeing him coolly.  He nodded his acquiescence.  And she departed without a word. "Harper informed me that the ordinance team expects a degree of control?"

Charlemagne nodded. "My Chief informed me of that as well." He turned his languid gaze to the view of the alien bodies outside the airlock door. "Good news is it, Captain?"

"It would seem." Dylan zoomed the fighter's cameras, giving the Nietzschean's a better look at the alien bodies.  "Hold on Harper.  Rommie has launched and is on her way."

Bolivar pursed his lips and waved a graceful hand at the screen. "Seems a gratuitous display.'

"Yes.  It does seem to fit the style of a certain acting Weapon's Officer I know. There is no one like Tyr for living a trail of bodies in his wake."  Dylan continued to study the scene as Harper slowly maneuvered along the vessel's hull.

"Look! More" Harper's face again appeared on screen. He had reached an aft airlock. "Ah, Captain.  I am getting low wavelength EM radiation off the hull, so some systems must be up. Still weird that this is the only one.  This has to be the one!"

Harper's fighter edged closer too close for Dylan's comfort. "Stay out of defensive weapons range!  Patience, Mr. Harper."

Soon another slipstream fighter flew into Harpers visual range.  "Captain, I'm going in.  Harper, covering fire."

"Rommie no-" said both Dylan and Harper, simultaneously.

The avatars face appeared on the main vid. "Dylan, Orgo said that Tyr's shoulder was hardly damaged by the alien gunfire, he didn't even mention internal defenses. It is unlikely the ship has energy for external defenses if it didn't use automated defenses on an internal enemy."

Dylan watched the impassive face on the screen for a second.  He sighed. "Enter firing distance and test your theory."

Rommie's face disappeared and was replaced with a view of her fighter moving in confidently.  She positioned herself near the airlock and launched a magnetic bow cable, mooring the fighter. "Permission to go aboard."

Out of options, Dylan ran his hand through his hair.  "Permission granted." He could have sworn that Rommie looked smug as she signed off. Despite the fact that the Avatar had grown into her own person, her base personality was a warship and the next best thing to blowing the enemy out of space was to attack it from the inside.

The fighter looked small from Harper's bow cam. Dylan couldn't help but gasp as Rommie's cockpit opened and she glided unprotected out into space.  He watched her work on the airlock for several seconds before he realized he had been holding his breath.

"I'm in, captain," said the Andromeda as Rommie disappeared inside the airlock. "I'm getting readings. Most of the life forms are concentrated at bow and starboard.  I'm picking up two faint humanoid readings also at starboard. That has to be Beka and Tyr."

Dylan was so focused on Rommie that he hadn't been watching the engineer.  A quick glance told him the second fighter was now moored beside of the airlock. It took him a moment to pick out Harper's EVA suited form working its way between the alien bodies toward the door.

"Eeooah! Damn that's disgusting - looks like a hobgoblin."

"Where do you think you going, Mr. Harper?"

"To give Rommie back-up.  No way I'm going to sit here and watch her go in there by herself.  Gah!'  Harper flailed his way forward using the mooring line.

Dylan ran his hands over his face; his lack of control over the situation was the ultimate frustration.  _Why couldn't I have nice well-trained lancer brigade?  Because that well-trained lance Brigade followed orders and abandoned ship. _He sighed.

"I am losing signal, Captain." Andromeda's visage was hard edged.

"Wait! Harper's coming, Rommie."

"I told him to wait outside," Rommie's voice crackled over the comm.

"Well he take's your orders about as well as he does mine."

"I'm in, Boss."  

"We will lose communication once I seal the inside airlock door," stated the Ship.

The Captain nodded. "Be careful."

The Andromeda's image just raised her eyebrows at him.


	22. Scission: Invitation

**Scission: Invitation**

There was a light tap and she heard a muted sound through the solidity of the pod's door. She looked at the panel's readout to confirm it was Tyr.

"What's wrong?"  She asked as she pushed open the door.  He towered above her from her prone position in the small life pod.  There was an intensity in the set of his face she could not explain. "What?"

He didn't answer, just crawled into the confined space to crouch over her.  His simple grace was contradicted by the waves of energy she could feel rolling off him. His presence and smell filled the tiny chamber both stifling and elating her.  Combined with the soft padding and lighting and the prevailing danger, the situation was unbearably erotic. She knew that because of the stress of the last day and her suppressed attraction if he so much as touched her here she'd attack him and damn possible rejection.  She was probably going to die she wouldn't pass up this chance to taste him.

He waited hunched on his knees coiled like a spring, silent.  She didn't know what it was he wanted but deep down she knew words would break the moment.  Instinctually her hand reached out and touched his chest where it was exposed by his open vest.  

It was invitation enough.  He descended on her with a rapacity that startled her.  She was drawn up to meet his lips.  Had it not been the last desperate passion of two people about to joust with death, it would have been perfect -- the barely checked strength of his arms, the bite of the metal studs in his vest, the way he held her like he was afraid she would vanish or change her mind.

Beka snaked her arms through his hair where it fell like a curtain around her.  She tugged on his neck and he lowered her to the padded surface.  His lips tasted so good she found herself nibbling at their lushness. It wasn't enough.  She forced his vest off his shoulders and wound herself around him. The sensation of his skin was amazing.  She was accustomed to the near nakedness of his chest, normal male Niet posturing.  But here the expanse of flesh was for her alone.  Her hands roamed the perfect deep golden surface; the texture was as she knew it would be.  

She gathered his hair to one side and kissed along his neck, her hands travelling lower, running along the leather clad cheeks of his ass and back to the fastenings at the front.  She unhooked the large buckled holster at his hips and hauled on the zipper of his pants until he fell free into her hands. He moaned into her hair as she stroked and explored this new piece of exposed flesh.  She had often, in her lewder moments, contemplated the length a six foot six uber could deliver and she wasn't disappointed.

She wished they'd have time to do this properly, but she chided herself, even if this pod was miraculously transported aboard the Andromeda she wouldn't have slowed it down.  She knew their first time would always be desperate and passionate.  It would have to be _in extremis_ to for them to submit to the attraction.  His arrogance and Nietzscheanness goaded her; he'd crossed her so many times.  She was human, and beyond that not inclined to give in to Nietzschean social standards.  All this had to be overcome, but inside she knew it would be worth it.  So must he, or so she hoped.  She knew him well enough that normal Nietzschean motives could be behind this encounter.  The need for one last chance at procreation might bring the desperation but it didn't explain the moaned ardour or the kisses on her face and neck. 

The only thing that took her hands from him was the removal of her pants.  Once free of them even she could smell how ready she was.  Tyr's kisses became more hurried.  She wrapped her legs around his waist pressing up to meet him as he descended down upon her.  She gasped, struggling to force the union. _Damn if portside men didn't live up before now they sure as hell won't._

He was panting now as he slowly moved with her. Going deeper with every stroke.  Her whole world was centred on those careful strokes. She opened her eyes to see his face open above her.  His eyes were wide and filled with what on anyone else she would have called love.  Adoration even.  And here was the moment she knew that if she lived, her life would never be the same.  She would close her eyes every night and forever see that face.

It was more than she could take.  Gasping though the explosion in her head Beka clutched at him, pressing his pace as she moaned into his neck.  Tyr panted harder building to a groan as Beka's frenzied thrusts pushed him over the edge.

She didn't let go, afraid now that he had had what he wanted, if much vaunted Nietzschean sperm myths were to be believed, he'd leave.  She only relaxed when he settled deep into her taking the weight of his torso onto his forearms. He nestled his head into her neck his heavy breath fluttering her fly away hair.

She didn't say anything, allowing him to break the mood if he needed to.  She quietly stroked his hair enjoying the intimacy while she had it.  It had happened so quickly that the moment already seemed fleeting.

She rolled her hips slightly to better feel how well he filled her. He gathered her closer as his own hips responded. _God.  Well Valentine you're sure going to feel this in the morning.  If you have a morning. _ She pushed the thought away again losing herself in the wonder Tyr had become.


	23. Scission: The Old Fashioned Way

Scission: The Old-fashioned Way

Harper watched as Rommie closed the airlock.  He shivered even though his EVA suit was a warm room temperature.  It was like stepping into a horror show.  The lights came on and off in slow uneven pulses making their multiple shadows ebb in and out of existence.   The air smelt so foul he considered putting his helmet back on.  Greasy stains marred the floor in front of the airlock.  _Probably from where Tyr had stacked the bodies before spacing them_. 

Rommie started off down the corridor heading aft. "We need to access the ships systems and bring it down, then go to the hanger bay where Beka and Tyr were last seen."

"Well Rom-babe, if we didn't know where they were they left us enough clues to follow. Look." Harper stopped by a prison cell, the first of three. A wall panel had been pulled from the wall beside the door and the door itself was opened and slightly askew.  Harper walked inside.  There was the same bad odour and a panel was peeled from the inside wall as well; wires, cables and circuit boards spilled out into a party-coloured mess on the floor. 

He took one more scan around the room and this time noticed a black patch on the floor.  He bent and snatched it up.  Taking it out into the brighter light of the hall he recognized it as the lower part of the shirt Beka had been wearing.  He handed it to Rommie.

The avatar studied it for a few seconds.  "It is Beka's.  This upper edge was ripped and this edge was cut with a clean sharp knife.  The blood was smeared like it was used to clean a wound."  She flipped it over again, "interesting.  There are traces of Tyr's DNA and nanobots as well. Seems to be saliva. Hmm." She tossed it back to Harper.

"Yeck."  Holding as little of the fabric as he could he stuffed it into a pocket.  He looked up just in time to catch Rommie jumping into a vertical tube and disappearing. "Wait up."  He jumped in and slid down the ladder.  He landed beside Rommie, who stood arms crossed waiting for him.

Together they walked down the lower row of cells.  "This must be where Madam Prevor and Ambassador Orgo were held."  She approached the centre door and looked in through the window. "And here we have the new Commonwealth first public captive.'

Harper looked in beside her "Severin." He shook his head. "Why don't we leave him like Beka and Tyr did.  He'll only slow us down."

"I agree with you Harper, but Dylan won't.  He'd want him to go to trial."

"Yeah, yeah for the good of the Commonwealth."  He pulled a small panel pry bar out of one of his many pockets and expertly removed the panel from beside the door.  He surveyed the party-coloured tangle inside. "Now if I was an ugly gobliny alien from another universe what colour would I make my primary data-line?"  He tugged free a selection of colours.

Rommie turned and ran her hand over them then plucked out a thick grey cable. "That one."

"Yes, Mam'am."  He rewired a few things and then there was the click of the door release.

Rommie started to open the door.

"Wait, wait, wait.  Before you let Psychoboy out.  Let me try tapping into the ship." He pulled out a male data-port connector and his nano-welder from a thigh pocket, and soldered a connection. "Here goes nothing." He winced in preparation for pain.

There was nothing, not even a tingle.  He unplugged the connection and checked his soldering.

"Let me try."  Rommie took the cable from Harper and clutched in her fist. "The modulation of the signal may be outside the range of your data-port."  

Well it wasn't like he ever had the thrones to buy any upgrades. He watched the android.  She stared at her fist for what seemed like several minutes, and then suddenly looked up her eyes focussed on nothing.

Harper paced nervously, alternately checking the halls and Severin's cell.  Finally Rommie moved, tossing the cable away with a disgruntled sigh.

"What happened?"

"Nothing.  The ship's systems are even more decentralized than mine.  It would take even me too long to locate all the essential components to bring the ship completely down.  Plus I was being watched." Rommie set her force-lance to stun and handed it to Harper.

"So I guess we do this the old-fashioned way?"  The engineer took the weapon and bumped the settings up a notch.  _Enough punch to stun an elephant. Well, if one existed_

"The old-fashioned way."  Rommie stepped to the door and pushed it open while the engineer covered her.

Rommie leaned in to check the Dragon's state.  He grabbed her hand and tried to knock her off balance with one hand, the other sweeping her legs from under her.  She recovered quickly, leaping up into a fighting stance.

Harper followed the fight with his gun unable to get a bead on the Niet through the explosive exchange of blows.  He didn't have to wait long.  Severin hesitated over one dodge a nano too long and Rommie caught hold pinning him too the wall. Harper hit him square in the chest and the Dragon went limp.

"Nice one, Seamus."  Rommie hauled the tall long-limbed Nietzschean up onto her shoulders. "You know you could have made me bigger."  She huffed as she walked off easily carrying her awkward burden.

Harper shrugged.  "You're perfect Rommie.  Your size spoke to me."  He hastened after her.  "Besides you're based on the best of the service druids the Andromeda had to offer."

"Harper, the service druids are taller than me."

Rommie was still carrying the unconscious Nietzschean when they found the cargo bay.  Harper quickly scouted around analyzing the signs of weapons fire. There's nothing here Romdoll. Nadda, nein, 'nichego', ruyot, du'ht-"

"I've got your point on 'nothing'."  Rommie scanned the room. "Look."  She pointed to the access hatch on the ceiling.

It looked like it had been forced open then forced back into place. The avatar looked at it for a few seconds and then sighed.  "Sorry Dylan."  She dropped the Nietzschean.  "Looks like we go up." Without a backward glance she started to ascend the far wall.

Harper sheathed her force-lance and followed her.

When he climbed in beside her she said.  "I'm reading traces of Nietzschean pheromones and a faint DNA trail matching Beka's and Tyr's."

"Great first saliva, now pheromones. The Big Guy's got it all." Harper watched her crawl off, enjoying the view.  

They had just reached a 'y' juncture in the tunnel when the ship under them surged.  "That's just freak'n great.  They've started demolishing the XD's fleet.  While we're still in it!"


	24. Scission: Fate

**Scission: Fate**

They had lain entangled in each other like the last survivors of a shipwreck while the second tide of passion ebbed away.

"Tyr, I-"

"Beka, listen to me.  I do not want to undermine what we have shared.  It went beyond what I expected, but I need you to understand me."  He rolled onto his side. She reached out and stroked him.  Tyr caught her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them. "There is little likelihood we will both survive this.  So I admit to being completely selfish in this encounter.  Yvaine made me see that human women could all too easily tempt me.  I was in denial during that dinner we had so many eons ago and I wish to apologize.  I must trust that Drago left interbreeding open for good reason." He reached out and touched her cheek. "I also wished to take a memory of you should I be the survivor.

"I will not deny I have respect and  . . . affection for you.  But I must look logically beyond this temporary hormonal affliction.  And see it as the greatest chance that part of me will survive.  Only one of us may make it.  I may well be the last Kodiak and it is my duty to see that it lives again.  I know that in saying this I add to you burden should you be the survivor, but I am trusting in your nature and your Valentine 'luck' to succeed with my dream.  

"So I ask you, _please_, Beka that should I not live, have my child and teach it what you know of me and take him to Olma and Yvaine on Midden's southern continent.  My journal will explain.  It is in the infirmary on level eight."

Beka ran her hand down his chest, and looked into what could be called desperate on a Nietzschean's face. "Tyr . . .  I don't think it could happen.  I've a-"

"Type z contraceptive implant.  Yes, I know."

"How-"

"For a deceptive creature, Trance Gemini is not good at hiding her records. I could almost believe she left them for me to find." He smiled just a corner of his lips quirking up.  Beka thought she saw fondness hiding in his features. He again stroked her hair, as if memorizing its texture, "But that is neither here nor there.  She should have warned you to read the fine print. It is not effective against Nietzscheans. I know that this should count as a breach of trust on my part; even now as we lay here my nanobots are destroying the apparatus that blocks their target. My sperm can last ten days in a human. It is programming that goes back to Musevini."

Beka started to speak, but he placed a gentle finger to her lips stilling her. "Guilt is unproductive.  I have enjoyed my time with you and I must admit that I have thought about you in this way for some time. At first, I believed the attraction was because you were the only viable female in my more intimate association. Or because you had a passing resemblance to Freya. Now I am not sure that is so."  

Again he treated her to a small smile. "I believe our child will have a good chance at survival with you as its mother.  That as it may be I warn you that there will likely be little of your genetic structure that will make it into our child.  Nietzschean genes were designed to be dominant.  But please Beka promise me."

_This is so unfair_.  Tyr must know how she had come to feel.  He was too perceptive at times for his own good and for anyone else's for that matter.  She tried not to look at him; she knew if she met his eyes she'd be lost.  She'd do anything for him when his arrogance washed away exposing that exquisite vulnerability beneath.  She wondered if anyone but her had ever been treated to it.

He ran his hand along her back and up to cup her head.  The gentle touch guided her eyes to his and it was there she saw that openness beseeching her to follow his will.  _So unfair._  She wasn't stupid and she felt she did know Tyr.  Knew him well enough to know that this was as close to an 'I love you' as she might ever get.  The words seemed cold but for the care and passion he'd shown in his touch and the look on his face as he explained his motivation. _When does Tyr explain anything? He normally just takes and expects you to be grateful he didn't take more._

_"_Tyr-" he opened his mouth to speak and she laid a finger on his lips as he had done to her, "hear me out.  I am not Nietzschean and I have no wish to be. I am happy with what I have become.  I will not go planet-side and happily produce babies.  It is not my style.  If we do _this_ you will make me a promise that _when_ we survive this you will not pressure me into leaving the Andromeda." She could see protest forming on his face, but fought it with 'the look'.  The one she could always trust to get her crew hopping into action.

She pressed him on the chest and he complied by rolling onto his back.  Even with his feet against the wall he still had to bend his knees. She slid across him, until she straddled him. The empty holsters at his hips pressed uncomfortably against her bare inner thighs.  She laid down on him her arms crossed on his chest and continued to stare him down,

He must have reasoned it was best to give on this now in order to gain her cooperation.  He nodded.  She gave him 'the look' again.

"I promise, Beka."

She nodded, gaining seriousness.  She gathered her pants up and search through the pockets until she pulled free the beautiful strip of Than silk.  She reached back and expertly removed a knife from Tyr's boot. She wept silently for her prize scarf as she used the knife to cut it into two uneven lengths.  She replaced the knife. "I don't know if this appropriate given I'm human, but I want you to have a reminder of my promise to you." 

His eyes grew wider as she pulled his arm closer and tied the blue silk firmly above the curve of his left bicep. There were the ghosts of tears in his eyes as he helped her tie the smaller piece around her own far slimmer arm. 

Beka climbed further up his chest and kissed away the thoughts of tears in his eyes. "I promise you, Tyr Anasazi, that I will do everything in my power to protect our child.  I will teach it all that I know of you.  I will follow your instructions and go to Midden." 

When he spoke his voice was raw. "It is very important that you go soon. She will give you a serum that will become the child's colony of nano-bots. Olma is truly a Nietzschean Matriarch so do not trust her.  You will have to take  . . . measures to insure her of your status as my wife. Also, do not tell anyone where you going it could put you and them at risk.  No one not even Dylan."  

She nodded and he seemed content with it. He reached up and stroked the silk on her arm.  "It is Than."

Beka nodded. "It seems so ominous now. That week we were at Kyoto Drift, I found it at a stall in one of the more 'select' markets." She looked down at him, "_Trance_ pointed out to me.  I loved it, it was perfect, but so expensive that I nearly talked myself out of it until Trance said how it looked so good on me, and how I should treat myself more often and my crew less." She faltered at the thought of her crew.  "If I die will you keep an eye on them?  I don't think Harper will take it well.  It might be best to take him to Rev's retreat for a while."  

In the six years that the Engineer had been with her she had developed a sheltering near maternal love for him.  In some ways she felt like she had adopted a teenager with old man eyes.  He had loosened up in the last year. His humour more sincere as his place onboard the Andromeda and their lives seemed more continuous and stable. 

She nestled into Tyr's bare chest and cried silently at the thought of the loss of the Andromeda and her crew.  _This is precisely why I should never get attached to people.  The pain is unbearable._

Tyr's hand was at her hair again. "Do not repeat that you heard this from me.  You have to hope that they are alive.  It is something that you can hold onto. I do believe in fate.  It was not chance that made the Kodiak the protectors of the Progenitor's remains.  We were destined to be the source of his reincarnation. How can I not believe when I have seen it proven before my very eyes.   Chance is not what brings so many events back to our enigmatic crewmate, Trance Gemini.  I would not be surprised if she knows as much about this timeline as she did the one she left."

That was something to think about.  So was what had come to rest against her ass. His lips parted as she rubbed against it. He looked faintly surprised that she was instigating another encounter. "What surprised I can keep up with you?"

"This is not a competition, Beka."

"Who said it was?  Besides I thought you Nietzscheans lived for competition.  Wouldn't sexual stamina prove you a worthy husband as combat proved you a worthy father?"

"There is no need.  A Nietzschean woman usually only seeks the furthering of her genes.  Given the strength of our sperm and receptiveness of our eggs, one performance of coitus is all that is really needed.  A second only needed on the same occasion to insure the exchange-"  

Beka kissed him to stem the tide of academia that threatened to destroy their hard won mood.  "Well as a human I'm not so easily satisfied.  Once you so tactlessly reminded me that human's screw for a variety of reasons.  The main one is for the sheer pleasure of the experience.  Another is to bond a couple together." 

Tyr looked like he was about to launch into another bout of cultural studies, so she raised herself up and sat back down on him. She squeezed her eyes shut as she was filled and stretched again. She was sure that given a lifetime with this man she would never get used to his sheer size. She looked up at him; his lips were still parted in amazement. 

Beka's eyes flickered involuntarily to the display above his head and she noted the neighbouring ship had nearly cleared the safety zone.  The small measure of peace she had attained broke within her.  The path she kissed up his chest became desperate, all the playfulness gone.  She attacked his lips demanding his passion.  The force of her strokes went beyond pleasure to near pain.  Tyr groaned under her fierce display, wrapping his arms around her stilling her agitated movements, and turned them over.  Changing their rhythm to a gentler pace than what had made up their previous two encounters.  

But the desperation of her kisses sank through his calm and he picked up the pace.  The eye in the storm they had found was nearly at an end making them cling to each other.  Release wasn't sought, only continuation and contact.  

Just when it seemed that conclusion would be impossible in the suffocating pain of loss, it hit her -- the blinding pleasure that seemed so wrong when she was about to face death alone, without her friends or this man who could put her though such extremes by his very presence.

She again clutched at him as the spasms swept through her body.  He panted hotly into her neck and moaned something that could have been her name.

At that moment, they were hit; the ship rolled with it like it was riding a breaker. The pod rocked in its mount and stilled.

"What was that?" Beka twisted to glance at the panel over her head. 

"That was likely a concussion wave from a bomb.  They are starting to demolish the fleet."  

He slid his hands along her as if reluctant to let her go, but the moment was gone and back were the more immediate needs of survival.  

Beka felt a moment of clarity, of certainty. "Tyr stay with me." She stayed his hands where they were refastening his pants.  "I'm going to survive this.  I can feel it."

"The chances of either of us surviving are greatly increased by us separating and leaving in two pods.  It's the logical solution."

"Screw logic Tyr!  Trust my instincts.  They have saved me and my crew's bacon every time." She touched his face willing him to comply.

He looked almost ready to believe, then shook his head.  He fastened his pants, and slung his holster around his hips. Swiping the precipitation from the door viewport, he checked the corridor, and opened the hatch.  Tyr hesitated looking out into the cold dark of the ship, before turning back into the warm low-lit life pod.  

Beka watched him her breath shallow, waiting to see if he had changed his mind. He reached for her gathering her to him pressing her tightly against his chest.  He smelled her hair and she looked up to meet his eyes as he brought his lips to hers.  This was good-bye.

After a brief second he pulled away and ducked out the door.  She watched helplessly as he closed and sealed the hatch never again meeting her eyes. Tears welled up as she continued to stare out the now blurry viewport.  

The tears fell silently as she drew on her pants.  Her eyes were drawn to the panel that flashed an orange 'good to go.'  She drew the back of her hand across her eyes and took a deep breath.  _Alone again.  Well Rocket you've done some of your best work alone.  Bust a butt._

She sat cross-legged in front of the forward viewport and flipped out the joystick controls.  A few taps on the window turned on the heads-up-display.  The blocking ship was well in the clear and the stars beyond shifted in and out of reality.  She punched the large orange button that was now glowing and her pod was released.

Tyr's pod pulled out in front of hers then swept off ahead. Beka watched it as she angled her own trajectory away from the body of the alien fleet. Her pod bleeped signalling it was about to activate its pre-programming.

Her pod was hit and flung forward as another concussion wave hit.  She fought the controls to keep the pod level to one plain.  Ahead she saw Tyr's craft spiral out of control.  A small slipstream gate opened, his pod hit it and bounced out of sight.  _He'll never make it.  He could exit anywhere!_  Her chest tightened as her own portal opened drawing her helplessly away.   

Slipstream ended as abruptly as it began.  The autopilot took over leaving the sticks dead and useless.  With nothing to occupy her, Beka drew herself into a ball and cried.


End file.
